Spies Collide
by MadeiIncredi917
Summary: NerdyNobody and I wrote a fic together! Villains teaming up is never a good thing, but it gets worse when an villains' alliance means no-one is sure who should be taking them down. However, the good guys should be able to figure this out and get along, since they have the same goal, right? Right?


**Hey! So, as I mentioned, me and NerdyNobody wrote a fic together! They had an incredible idea and let me help them start turning it into a story. This fic is also posted on Archive of our own, on their account. We hope you like it!**

"Alright, kids. I know you've only just come off another mission from yesterday, but we're going to need your full attention for today. I think you all can guess that we have yet another villain on the rise. Unfortunately, it seems like this one is working in tandem with another. However, we're going to focus on the task at hand for now. This one is calling herself 'The Scriba'. She is in the process of making what we think could be the most destructive bomb to date. Your job is to get in there, stop that thing from being made, apprehend anyone involved, especially The Scriba, and get out. Understood?"

Brand looked over the six children in front of him, arms crossed. Said children all gave him their various forms of confirmation, telling him that they indeed understood the mission.

"What should we be expecting in terms of defences?" Pufferfish asked. Brand reached into his pocket, pulling from it a small blue orb, easily recognizable to the team as their little robot friend, Benjamin. The orb hovered above Brands hand before projecting the image of a large building in front of them.

"In terms of this places defences, I think you can say for it what any other villainous base has. Multiple guards at mostly every entrance, lasers, missiles, code protected doorways, and many other things." Benjamin answered, pictures of said defences being projected one by one in front of the team. Ruby nodded, taking the information in. Suddenly, the Lunch Lady's voice rang out from the cockpit.

"We're ready to jump."

Brand gestured to the missions packs Miss Deprankova was holding up.

"You heard the Lunch Lady, team. Jackson, you'll be happy to hear we're using regular parachutes this time."

Jackson grinned, and his braces whirred into a hand giving a thumbs up. The kids were out of the School Bus only a moments later, falling through the air. They landed a short distance away from the base, hopefully far enough that no-one would be able to see them. Pufferfish was quick to brush herself off and take charge, as per usual.

"Alright. As you heard Benjamin say earlier, the base has the typical defenses. We'll send in two agents to scout the facility, then we will all be going in. Understood?"

Signs of acknowledgement were given out. Pufferfish looked over at the building, taking a moment to examine it.

"Flinch, you're on foot, check for traps near that doorway. Wheezer, roof defences. And before you ask, yes, you do have permission to take out any guards you see."

The two kids were off before Pufferfish had time to finish her sentence. Flinch zipped his way around the door, setting off several different traps, including but not limited to the typical arrow-directly-toward-your-head and a pit. Above him, Wheezer's inhalers were fired at several henchmen in red-and-black uniforms before she swooped in and just punched them. It was easier to just knock them out anyway.

After a couple minutes, the two had easily knocked out any guards around, as well as disabled any traps that they could see. After that, they returned to their group.

"Pufferfish! We got our way through. No more traps or Henchmen to deal with." Wheezer stated proudly, floating gently to the ground before turning off her inhalers. Pufferfish nodded firmly in response.

"Good job, you two. Let's get in before anyone notices. Come on." She said, striding forward. The other NERDS were quick to follow on her heels, making their way to the front of the base where a steel door sat.

"Uh, I think it takes a key card." Hodges was quick to point out, gesturing to the small device that sat next to the door. Flinch grinned, stepping forward and pulling something from his pocket.

"No problem! I thought we would need one, so I may have taken one from one of the guards we knocked out." He said, waving the object in the air. It was indeed, a key card. Pufferfish took it from his hands, swiping it across the device on the door. There was a small beep, and a light on the bottom of it turned green. The doors slid open, and the group gave each other a couple of glances.

"Easy as pie." Braceface laughed as he walked into the building. This gained a few eye rolls, but the others followed him inside anyway, the doors once again sliding shut behind them.

Unfortunately, however, their hastiness in entering the building caused them to miss something that they would have considered very strange indeed. A small black jeep drove up to the other side of the building, parking just inside the treeline of the area. From it, two figures emerged. Little did either of the sides know, their paths would soon cross.

 **~Madei**


End file.
